


long three hours

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons), idontwritebroadway (wedontwritelemons)



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985), The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bonding, Detention, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, except i haven't watched the breakfast club in 3 years, i swear its interesting i just cant tag, the wilds but its the breakfast club, they hate each other but in a homo way, when i say shoni i mean its the enemies of enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/idontwritebroadway
Summary: I don't interject as everyone starts bickering with each other.It’s gonna be a long three hours.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141
Collections: Unsinkable Eight





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Leah POV

“It’s eight a.m sharp. You will all sit here quietly for the next three hours. If you need something to do, you can contemplate what decisions lead you to be sitting here.” Principle Klein smiled. It wasn’t a warm smile, more of a condescending taunt. I groaned, lowering my head to the cool library table.

“Or- you can write an essay,” I listened to Ms. Klein’s shoes walk around, placing paper and pencil onto each desk. “I want you to write about who you are deep down.”

“Can you expand on that prompt?” A quiet voice asked behind me. I lift my head to turn around and see Nora Reid. Of course. Grade A perfect student. Got dragged into detention because of her sister. 

“No.” Ms. Klein smiled. “You should find the answer inside of you.” She waved a final goodbye before closing the door to the library, letting the lock click shut behind her. 

Getting a Saturday detention for being on my phone was probably the stupidest thing that happened to me in my lifetime. Texting Jeffery was, yes, stupid, but in no way should have warranted me sitting here for three hours. I didn’t have better things to be doing but sleep was always nice I guess. 

I turn around to look at who else is here.

Toni Shalifoe sat in the very back, surprising nobody. If you asked me it's a surprise she's still on the basketball team with the number of fights she gets into.

Sitting next to her is Martha Blackburn, and  _ that's _ a surprise. The girl is too innocent and naive for her own good, what she could have possibly done to warrant detention?

The Reid sisters are here too, but I already knew why. It was all around school that Rachel egged a teacher's car, her sister standing not far away. The diver takes ‘never turning down a dare’ as law. 

Next, there’s Fatin Jadmani, who probably got caught sneaking out of school to fuck somebody or something. Whatever, I don’t judge.

Well- I don't judge  _ a lot _ anyway.

Dot Campbell is here, and if I had to guess she just got caught selling drugs or something. No other surprise. 

Which left Shelby Goodkind, who unlike the rest of the girls, I had no fucking clue how she could be here. What could God's little angel do to warrant a  _ Saturday _ detention? 

Seven girls I cant recall having a proper conversation with once. And I'm stuck in a small library with them for the next three hours. 

I silently reached into the bag at the side of my desk, pulling out my book. The sounds of pencils start-up around me, but I open the cover, pushing the paper away from me. If I just read, the three hours will be a breeze. 

And for a grand total of five minutes, it seems like it's working.

That is until “Marty wanna write my essay for me?”

“Toni Ms. Klein would totally recognize that the handwriting is the same.”

“Will you two talk a little quieter? Lord, if Ms. Klein hears you and we all get called back for another Saturday my father will be so mad.”

I turn around to see Shelby glaring at the table where Toni’s feet kicked up and Martha writing diligently.

“Chill, blondie, Gretchen Klein is probably getting off in her office or some shit. She really doesn't care.”

Fatin laughs across the room. “This is the only time she gets to feel power so I’m sure.”

Shelby’s face flushed with evident discomfort. “Don’t talk like that about our principle-”

I don't interject as everyone starts bickering with each other. 

It’s gonna be a long three hours. 


	2. the reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni POV

This fucking blows.

I was supposed to get a quick forty-minute detention but basketball practice clashed and now I’m stuck in a three-hour punishment. And I just had to be that asshole to drag Marty down with me. 

Mr. Johnson was a bitch for assuming Martha did wrong because she was standing there. 

I pushed the paper to the edge of my desk, watching the corner dangle until the whole thing fell off. 

And of course, we got stuck in detention with resident goody two shoes, Shelby Goodkind, who won't let me have any fun. Say one thing and she gets all pissy that I’m gonna get us all in trouble. 

Might get her a second deception on purpose. 

I don’t know much about a bunch of the people here. I stick with my own friends and don't expand. If I know you it’s either because we’re close or I don't like you. Like Rachel Reid. 

A stuck up diver who acts like she's always got a stick up her ass. She cant even make dares fun and got herself stuck in Saturday detention  _ and _ cut from the dive team.

If anything, she’s got the right to be pissy. Not Shelby. 

Leah Rike keeps looking around at everyone but hasn't said anything yet. It’s a little creepy if anything.

“Yo, Leah,” I call out, leaning forward at my desk. “Why’re you here in detention?”

“Stop talking.” Shelby hisses.

“What? I thought ice breakers were your thing! I’ve heard it from a lot of people.  _ ‘Oh Shelby and her party games _ . _ ’ _ I’m just trying to get to know everyone. Why? Would you rather we do Never Have I Ever?”

“I’d rather you be quiet before you get us all in trouble.”

“Honestly,” Dot leaned back in her chair, “The pair of you fighting is louder than whatever Leah’s gonna say.”

That shut Shelby up.

“We’re gonna be here for a while, I agree with Toni, let's just get a little personal,” Fatin said. “I’ll start because I have no shame. I'm here because I got caught sucking off on campus.”

“Woah.”

“Then how come it’s only you in detention?” Nora asked.

“Because Ms. Klein is a bitch and won't put her football stars Saturday detention are you kidding?  _ What if they miss their practice? _ ”

“You sucked a football player's dick? How low do you have to stoop-” Rachel grinned. “Wow.”

“Well, we all heard about your fiasco, Rachel. Egging a teacher's fucking car. Now that’s  _ wow _ .”

Fatin was so incredibly open about fucking  _ everything _ , she was carrying the entire conversation here. Shelby is still pouting, Dot looks like she’d rather be dead, Martha and Nora are the only two even bothering to do their work, and Leah is still dead silent-

“What about you Toni? Whose nose did you break this time?” Fatin turned to me.

“Just some ass who deserved it. I don’t even know his name. Something with an A.”

“My boyfriend,” Shelby muttered.

There was a whispered  _ ‘oh shit’ _ from Fatins direction.

“Then your boyfriend is an ass, Shelby.”

“Andrew is a sweetheart.” She crossed her arms. 

“A homophobic ass.”

“And a cheating one.” Dot popped up. “I feel like that's something you should know. Girl code or whatever.”

“Definitely in the girl code.” Fatin nods. “Dump him, Shelby. You got three hours to cry about it with us then you walk out like the bad bitch you can be.”

“Andrew isn't a cheater. I’m not dumping him.”

“He’s a teenage boy. You won't fuck him so he’s probably just trying to find somebody who will.” I mutter. 

If Shelby heard, she didn’t react. She turned back to the front, ignoring us again. 

“What about you, Leah?” Fatin moved on. “You’ve been quiet.”

“What about me? I-I don't have a boyfriend. I mean there's one- but we aren't together he actually just-”

“Why are you in detention?”

“Oh.” Leah visibly relaxed. “Just- texting in class.”

“And now you’re stuck here on a  _ Saturday _ ?” Rachel’s eyes widened.

“Shitty, I know.”

“What teacher?” Nora asked.

“Mrs. Whitman.”

“She’s the reason I’m here too,” Nora nodded. “I corrected her in class and she got all mad.”

“The woman lives life with her panties in a knot.” Fatin nodded.

“Well, you all make mine seem boring,” Dot sat up straighter. “My math teacher just got tired of me being tardy every day and thought this would teach me a lesson. All it's taught me is Saturday Detention is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard of.”

“What about you, pristine church girl? I ask, leaning over my desk to poke Shelby with my pencil. “What's got you in detention?”

“I left campus without a note. I had a trip to my church and left my father's note at home. That’s it.”

I tsk, leaning backward. “No flavor to your story at all.”

“It’s the truth.”

I’ve seen Shelby before around school. No matter who she was with, friends of strangers, she was kind and open to them. This Shelby was- tense. 

“Y'know one detention won't ruin your record, right?” I ask. Maybe it wasn't best to tease her when she's visibly upset.

“Of course I know that. I’m not an idiot.”

Okay, fine. She wants to be a bitch- I won't be nice. 

“So what do we do now?” Fatin asked.

“I dunno, probably these stupid essays.” Dot shrugged.

“I already know who I am, I don’t need to write it down for Miss. Klein's validation.” Fatin rolled her eyes. “I’m starting to think orchestra practice is better than this.”

“What if I just wrote ‘Toni’. It’s technically who I am and she never specified the length of the essay.” I flicked my pencil between my fingers.

“This doesn't even count for a grade so sure, do it.” Marty grinned.

I picked my paper off the ground, writing ‘TONI’ in big letters horizontally. 

“Best essay I’ve ever written.”

“Whatcha reading, Leah?” Fatin asks. 

Leah is in the very front reading a book and not paying attention at all.

“Just a little something to pass the time.”

“Join our conversation then. We’re fun people,” I grin. “Well most of us.”

“If you're gonna shit talk me at least be bold enough to say my name,” Shelby says without turning around.

I whistle, trying not to laugh. “You say your prayers with that mouth?”

Shelby doesn't respond and the room falls under an awkward silence. Now that the obvious conversation is out of the way- there's nothing to really talk about. None of us are friends, besides Marty and I and the sisters. None of us have anything in common and it shows. What are we supposed to talk about?

“Okay-” Fatin of course is one to pick up again. “I can't stand quiet and always need to fill it up so what should we talk about next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas if you celebrate!


	3. the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby POV

I shouldn’t be sitting here in detention. Lord knows that.

Forgetting my excuse note was an honest mistake. It shouldn't warrant  _ this. _

I twirled the pencil I was given in between my fingers. Today was basically the textbook definition of a bad day. 

My parents were, rightfully, disappointed and the car ride to school was painfully awkward. Then, when Dad stopped at a red light, I spilt coffee all over my top. 

I tugged at the zipper to my jacket subconsciously, but it was already up fully. The moist shirt underneath clung to my stomach as a constant reminder. 

And to top it all off- everyone in this room seems to think my boyfriend is a shitty cheater.

_ He’s a teenage boy. You won't fuck him so he’s probably just trying to find somebody who will. _

Toni’s words rang intrusively in my head. They made sense but- she didn’t know Andrew. Maybe the general teenage boy would act that way, but Andrew wasn't the general teenage boy.

He was part of the church, he was my best friend for years before my boyfriend. He loved me and I loved him. 

Ms. Klein didn’t take our phones. Maybe it was a mistake or maybe she trusted us to be responsible and not use them. Well, fault on her part, because we’re all using them anyway. 

I pull out mine and find myself texting Andrew. I tell him I’m bored, but I’m really just worried. 

_ Was he cheating on me _ ? 

Whether he was or not, the seeds of doubt have been placed.

My message remains unread as I stare at the screen.

“Church girl, care to join us?” 

I frown at the nickname, turning to Fatin. “Join in what?”

“Never have I ever.” She grins, leaning back in her chair. “And no, nobody snuck in alcohol. We can just put down a finger or whatever the little kids do.”

“I’m not feeling up to it.” 

“C’mon, don't be boring. We’re all playing.” 

“Fine.” Against my better judgment, I give in. 

Fatin motions to across the library in the seating area. Everyone else is already moving over and finding a spot, so I follow behind Fatin. 

“Okay, everyone knows the rules? Five fingers up.” Dot says as I sit. 

The library’s sitting area was like a rounded square. There were four two person chairs and small circle tables at every corner. The only open seat left is next to Dot, with Toni across the table. I avoid eye contact with the basketball player and concentrate on Fatin, who has insisted she go first. 

The game is pretty mild. None of us know each other well so all the questions are surface level.  _ Never have I ever been to another country. Never have I ever tried sushi. Never have I ever pulled an all nighter _ . The craziest it got was  _ ‘never have I ever had sex _ ’ to witch everyone but Martha and I put fingers down. Even Leah lowered her pointer finger. It got surprised looks, but once again, it was immediately followed by another boring question.

“I got one.” Rachel volunteered. “I really just wanna see if the rumors are true. Never have I ever gotten so pissed at an opponent I threw my own piss at another player.”

We all know only turn to Toni, who lowers a finger with a grin. 

“I thought that was just a rumor-” Dot says. She sounds almost impressed.

Star player Toni Shalifoe, kicked from the basketball team after throwing her own piss. It sounded like one of those insane rumors that couldn't be true. 

Yet as we sit here in the library, Toni is down a finger.

“What the fuck.” Fatin breathes. 

Toni laughs. “It was well deserved.”

As the game continues, we all gradually warm up to each other, including me.

Maybe a Saturday detention isn’t so bad, I mean, we’re fucked if Ms. Klein comes back, but for now this isn’t so bad. 

“You guys aren’t as awful as I thought.” Leah grins, vocalizing exactly what I’m thinking. 

“For sure.” Fatin nods. “None of us ever really talked though, to be fair.”

“Yeah,” Rachel nods. “I thought Toni was just some crazy rumor mill, turns out she really does throw fucking piss.”

“We’re still on that? I wanna know who Leah fucked.” Fatin grins.

“Woah- why are we getting personal?” Leah laughs, holding up her hands in defense. 

“Because I always took you for a basket case. Turns out, you’re getting bitches.”

“It was one time!” Leah shoves Fatin slightly. “I am not  _ getting bitches _ .” 

“Fatin, you’re not one to talk, Miss. _ I had a threesome with two guys _ .” Dot points out.

“Yeah but at least I embrace it.” Fatin grins. 

We play a couple more rounds of never have I ever, with Fatin winning every time. 

“Guys it’s been an hour.” Mathra says, tapping her phone screen to check the time.

“Wait, really?” Toni leans over her shoulder, whispering ‘holy shit’ under her breath. “Yknow, maybe this isn’t so bad.”

“We should move back to our seats in case Ms. Klein wants to do an hour check in.” Nora points out.

We all make our way back to the tables, and as we sit my mood is significantly better. There’s still no new message from Andrew but I care less now. 

“So, if we all just collectively ‘forget’ to do this essay, Ms. Klein cant get  _ too _ mad, right?” Rachel asked.

“Well, she never said it was mandatory to begin with.” Toni points out. 

“Guess we’re not doing it.” Dot crickles the looseleaf on her desk and shoves it into her bag. 


	5. the photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatin POV

This group was-

Interesting.

They’re definitely not a gang I would typically hang out with, but they’re shaping up to become pretty okay company to get trapped in detention with. 

Even though I was doing most of the work, it was obvious a lot of the other girls were stepping out of their shells. 

“If Never Have I Ever taught me anything it's that I don’t know anyone here at  _ all _ .” Leah grinned.

“Oh totally,” I agree. “I thought I had you all pinned but I was wrong.”

“I, for the most part, was totally right.” Dot grinned. “Like Fatin and Shelby are both little princesses but on two different sides of the same spectrum.”

I turn in my chair to get a better look at Dot. “How do you say?”

“Yeah-” Shelby laughed. “What are you on about?”

Dot smiled. “Shelby, you’re Daddy’s little princess. And that's not a bad thing. Fatin is  _ also _ a Daddy’s little princess but not in the way you are if you know what I mean.”

“So Dot nailed out surface level personalities. There’s more to me than  _ ‘Daddy’s princess’ _ .” I tease.

Shelby nodded. 

Martha looked confused. “What does Dot mean by-”

“ _ Nothing _ Marty.” Toni said quickly, trying (and failing) to hide a laugh. “Dot’s fucking around.”

“I mean, we’re stuck in detention for another two hours, what are we supposed to do besides fuck around?” Dot defended.

“You could word that a lot better.” Rachel pointed out.

“Aw, Rachel you don’t wanna fuck around with us?” I grin, leaning forward in my seat.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Not particularly.”

Well, most of us have come out of our shells. 

I turn away from Rachel with a shrug. If she wants to be a distant bitch I wont stop her. Shelby is staring longingly at her phone, Nora is the only one writing the essay, Toni is playing games on her phone and Dot is talking with Martha and Leah. They aren’t  _ all _ interacting, but the room is no longer suffocatingly awkward. I’m proud of myself, it’s not easy to intermingle people from all 4 corners of the social world. Yet I did it in under an hour.

I pull out my phone, clicking Snap to open any new messages. A lot of it is small talk, streaks, or the occasionally hookup request from a horney male peer. At least they ask nicely. 

Overall, there’s nothing new, so I swipe across to the stories and begin mindlessly clicking through. 

“Yo, Fatin,” Dot slides into the seat next to me. 

“Whats up?” I don’t even look up from my phone as I keep clicking.

“You play in a private orchestra with Joe, right?” Dot waits for me to nod before continuing. “Do you happen to know when I can coner him? Long story short he owes me cash and, annoyingly, wont answer my texts.”

“Back of the school, Tuesdays, around 6pm. That's when practice ends and he parks in the very back because he drives his mom's old black Subaru and is embarr-” I stop talking in my tracks, eyes glued to my phone screen. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Dot leans over, looking at the photo. She’s silent as her eye’s travel over the image before- “It’s just a group photo of a bunch of kids spending their Saturday morning at a bowling alley, what's wrong with it? Are you jealous?”

I zoom into the background wordlessly, waiting for Dot to see it for herself.

“Oh what the fuck.” 

I take a screenshot of the picture, not really caring who messages me to delete it. 

I hate to be the message man, but at least I’m not the homewrecker. 

“Hey, Shelby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update bc shit goes down next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> short little prolouge! im excited for this fic! comments are always appreciated.


End file.
